Over the Love
by allmylovesallmysecrets
Summary: "I love you. I will always love you, even with your hands around my throat, oh, especially then."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This the new story I've been talking about. It's based off the song "Over the Love" by Florence and the Machine. I hope you like it!**

**WARNING: Dark subjects discussed like suicide, death and murder.**

**P.s. In this story Hayley and the baby do exist and Kol was never killed.**

* * *

'_Cause you're a hard soul to save,_

_With an ocean in the way,_

_But I'll get around it,_

_I'll get around it._

It was a hundred years ago today; the anniversary of their tragic ending.

She was lying in bed, a sheet barely covering herself as the stranger from the bar walked out from her bathroom. He had pulled his jeans back on and was yawning, stretching his arms up to the ceiling. There was a glazed look in his eyes as he leaned down. His hands dropped down on either side of her stomach and he smiled.

"I have to go."

She shrugged and reached over to grab her drink. "Okay."

"Can I see you again?" he leaned down more, his breath skimming her lips.

Caroline let out an annoyed sigh and propped herself up on her elbows. They were inches from each other now, something the man didn't seem to mind. She didn't particularly care for him though. He was just to fill the hole in her chest, nothing more.

They never were.

"You will collect the rest of your things from my room and leave now. Tomorrow you'll brag about the _amazing_ sex you had with a hot blonde but you'll have no desire to find me again. Understand?"

The man's pupils dilated and he nodded blindly. He repeated her words in a whisper before gathering his shirt and bolting out the door.

He was...nice. She knew she probably could have found someone better, someone more like..._him_...but there was no one tonight. They weren't who she was looking for. One's hair was too brown while another's eyes were the wrong shade of blue. There was one man who couldn't stop staring at her boobs and another who was completely immersed in him himself. They weren't at all who she wanted them to be.

With a huff Caroline fell back onto the bed. Her blonde curls fanned out onto the pillow and a bit of alcohol splashed onto her chest. A small breeze burst through her window, spinning the curtains around in circles. If you listened carefully you could hear the soft crashing of waves against the shore. They licked their way up the sand, as if they were trying to become a part of a land they were never made for. And before they knew it they were sucked back in, being pulled into where they never _wanted_ to belong.

She could be a wave. A big, huge wave with all the power in the world yet no matter how hard she crashed and smashed, she would be pulled back. Hands would wrap around her ankles, yank her down and drag her back to where she was always supposed to be.

But she was no wave. She was Caroline Forbes.

She had chosen Spain.

It was mostly because of the warmth. Everywhere she stepped there was sun, fun and beaches. A constant energy was brought to her, making every day new. She liked that there wasn't a need for clothes, that she could prance around in a bikini and drink until the sun went down. It's been a while since she's fully been sober. Between the vodka margaritas and blood, everything turns hazy. Though she doesn't mind. It makes the whole forgetting thing easier.

It makes everything easier.

She places her drink back down on the nightstand and sits up, bringing the sheet up to cover herself. The man's scent still lingered in the room and her nose crinkled. He smelled like a cigarette, an old, burnt out cigarette whose smoke embeds into everything it touches. All she intended to do was feed from him, to get her fill before moving onto something else. Spain was beautiful, yes, but it's been twenty-five years. She craved something new and tonight, most of all, she craved _someone_. Someone, anyone. It's been long, these years, all alone. Every morning it's someone new who she has no desire for and that man was no different.

God, she never even knew his_ name_.

The moonlight poured into the room, casting her shadow along the walls. Her place wasn't big, something small along the ocean with one bedroom and a tiny kitchen with no dishwasher. It never bothered her though. She didn't prepare her own food. Caroline wasn't much of a cooker. But in the late hours of the night, when the world was asleep around her, she would slowly make her way onto the deck.

She let the light of the stars bask on her skin, shimmering and sparkling back into the sky. There was a chill lingering in the air tonight. It ran through her skin, shooting up her arms and settling deep within her stomach. Goosebumps popped up on her legs and she brought the sheet closer to her, eyes fluttering closed.

Tomorrow, she would leave. Her things would be packed by afternoon and she'd be in France by nightfall. She's missed France. The music made her smile and the food filled her to no end. There was a certain calmness that came with it, a slow moving pace that was so unlike how she lived back home. She couldn't get enough of it. Although she would be staying somewhere in the south, perhaps Nimes or Marseille. Somewhere warm. She would want nothing more than to travel upwards, explore more parts of the country. But the dreaded city was too close. In a hundred years she's steered clear of so many things and it's left her unsatisfied.

_Paris, Rome...Tokyo._

_I'll take you._

She wouldn't go without him.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Caroline picked herself off the bench and wandered back into the bedroom. Blood stains covered her soft duvet along with remnants of their activity on the sheets. She sighed softly and turned around, heading for the living room instead. The couch in there wasn't her favorite but with a few extra pillows it might. A wave of exhaustion hit her and she stumbled to the side, still barely holding up the sheet.

With a few more strides she made it, crashing down on the three pillows she laid by the arm rest. Her blonde locks fanned around her as a small sigh escaped her lips.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

She would be gone.

* * *

_Waves against the shore filled her ears as she slowly began to wake up. The cold breeze blew in through the opened doors, invading the room with the heavenly scent of the sea. It smelled like salt and brought such a heavy feeling of hope that a smile came to her lips. She rolled over to her other side and was met with a pair of liquid blue eyes. They shined brightly at her as a set of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer. She didn't protest. Why would she anyway?_

"_You're so beautiful." his warm, velvet voice whispered in her ear. A set of chills ran down her spine as she molded herself closer to him, letting him feel every part of her._

_As always his hands traveled up and down her sides, fingers trailing along the sight of exposed skin below her shirt. He was humming something to himself and she closed her eyes again, letting his soft voice lull her back to sleep. _

_But then she was pinned back to the mattress, all the air escaping from her lungs. His hands squeezed around her wrists and the once comforting blue eyes flashed gold. He hovered over her, confusion on his face. She watched as his head tilted to the side, as if he didn't recognize her. _

"_Klaus-" she choked out, fighting against his restraints. "What are you-"_

"_Shh," he shushed, his finger grazing her bottom lip. He shook his head. "Caroline."_

_And then his fangs retracted and he bent down, letting them sink into her throat. She felt the sting of his venom entering her system and cried out in pain. He kept shushing her though, whispering against her skin that everything was going to be okay. Yet he took and took as his hands pushed her back down against the bed. She struggled to get up, to fight him off but it was no use. _

"_You're hurting me." she whispered._

_He chuckled softly. "Why do you think I'm doing this?"_

* * *

She woke up screaming.

Tonight.

Tonight.

Tonight she would be gone.

Caroline moved around the apartment in hyper speed. Everything that meant something to her was thrown in the little duffle bag she calls home. Pictures of her mother and Stefan, another of her father, then clothes and the velvet blue box. The box that hasn't been opened since she left that place. She bit her lip and averted her eyes, focusing on the clothes.

She had hundreds really.

It took longer than expected but some things had to be left behind. Once she was sure everything she needed was in the bag, she was off. There was no need to tell anyone where she would be going or how long she would be gone. That was for her to know and her to find out. Caroline didn't make friends wherever she settled. She _had_ friends.

And look how well that turned out.

She felt the memories creeping back in her mind, shoving their way through the walls she's put up years ago. They always came back unexpectedly, when things were going right and there wasn't a reason to be unhappy. She hated remembering, hated experiencing the sense of utter despair that ripped her insides apart. She needed to be constantly in motion, occupying herself so it wouldn't come back. And moving was the best way. A new country, a new city filled with strangers who had no idea who she was. It was a chance to reinvent herself, to become someone she hasn't been yet. When leaving a place she left the memories she made behind, left the pain that may have been caused and moved on to something new.

Something new.

Caroline threw her duffle bag into the hallway, keys jingling in her hands as she shut the door. She was locking up when her phone began buzzing, though it wasn't with her. There it sat on the kitchen counter, vibrating to no end. The number was unknown as it flashed onto the screen, buzz after buzz just waiting to be answered.

But she was already walking away, the bag slung over her shoulder and the keys gripped firmly in her hand. There was a train that needed to be caught. Time that she had no intention of wasting.

Though perhaps things would be different if she had heard the ring.

* * *

The last time she was in Mystic Falls, it was when her mother had passed away.

She hadn't been there in years, perhaps ten or fifteen. It was different walking back through the town, seeing the changes that had been made. The whereabouts of her friends were unknown. After she made her decision to leave, they had all went in their separate ways. No one knew where the others were going, what their plans were for the future or even asked to stay in touch. She didn't protest though. Everything with them was forced.

Caroline couldn't stand the constant attention people threw at Elena. She was getting sick and tired of saving everyone else when they didn't even bother to see that she was the one who was hurting. Damon disgusted her to no end and Bonnie was growing distant. With each time someone passed through her, the pain overwhelmed her. Soon she was gone, not a trace of her left behind. It devastated Jeremy.

And when she had attended her mother's funeral, she did it alone. It was a private ceremony told by a compelled priest. Something solemn and personal, uninterrupted by prying eyes. She didn't want anyone else there, didn't feel like she needed them. Over the years she developed this sort of independence. An attitude that screamed she didn't need anyone but herself. There was a walk developed, a look that made people scurry in her presence and it was the way she held herself that drove fear in people's eyes. She never understood that power but she liked the distance it put in between people.

Caroline never let anyone get too close.

When they lowered Liz's body into the ground, she lingered for a while. She visited her father's grave but didn't stay long. As soon as her fingers brushed against the limestone a shiver ran through her body. It was too painful, almost unreal to accept that yet another person was gone from her life. It seemed like that's all anyone did now. They brought you in, made you feel like this was forever and simply vanished.

There were never goodbyes.

No explanations.

Just a puff of smoke residing in where they once stood.

She doesn't think of her mother anymore and almost never reminisces of her father. Two people that once meant the world but can no longer invade her mind. If they do, it'll take over. The emotions would boil her blood, tear through her skin and break every individual bone in her body.

There would be no question in turning it off then. It'd be easy, like flicking off a light before going to bed. Mindless. Routine. No thought involved.

But Caroline was stronger than that.

It's why she's pushed through. There was no such thing as giving up, she wouldn't allow it.

The train came to a screeching stop. She leaned forward slightly before falling back against the seat. Her fingers gripped the duffle bag tightly before she stood up, righting herself as the train still seemed to be moving. The conductor came on the speaker, announcing that they had finally arrived. Her french was a bit rusty but understood it nonetheless. It would be a breeze to settle in here.

The station was crowded at first but it didn't take long for her to worm her way through. It was just reaching morning, the sun peeking out from the hills as it shined down on her face. She squinted slightly as she began walking. There wasn't a particular destination in her mind and she didn't have a clue of where she would be staying tonight. But somehow a drink was calling her and it wasn't the human kind.

As she advanced further into town an uneasy feeling washed over her. It was completely deserted. Only moments ago she was surrounded by hundreds of men and women and now there wasn't a soul in sight. A small breeze blew past her and she spun around in a circle, trying to take everything in. With the wind came whispers. She couldn't make them out. They were jumbled words, slurred and twisted into something incomprehensible.

_Carelina-_

_He's here…._

_Coming, coming._

_Never-_

She spun around just in time to see arms clutch hers. The sound of crumbling brick blowed in her ears and dust collected on her shoulders. Her bag collided to the floor and she let out a puff of air, everything that was left in her lungs gone. The stranger's eyes pierced into hers and there was something strangely familiar about them. As he let go the name escaped her lips without permission. She couldn't believe she actually remembered him.

"Kol?"

His hands left her immediately and he stepped back. She held her breath as his eyes swept over her, going from confused to awed.

"Caroline, is it?" For some reason he was breathing heavily, eyes darting around them.

She nodded slowly.

He pointed a finger at her. "I remember you." There was a scream from a shop down the street. He winced. "Come with me."

"What's going on?" she whispered. Her back hit the brick wall in an attempt to distance herself from him. But he only stepped closer, his arm reaching out for her bag. He barely knows her yet he's offering his assistance.

But for what exactly?

Another scream.

Anxious footsteps.

The sun rose higher.

Shattering glass.

"There's no time."

"But I don't-"

"He's coming! You just have to trust me."

Trust; something she hasn't possessed in years. And now a thousand year old vampire is holding out his hand, begging for it. She sees the pleading in his eyes, something different about his voice and features. No longer the careless vampire who cracked jokes and drank but someone who has witnessed far too many tragedies. The begging look he flashed her though made her think it had more to do with the sound of blood curdling screams.

But before she could answer he grabbed hold of her, flashing them out of the streets and into the shadows. He was shielding her away, placing his body protectively in front of her as he held his breath. They were somewhere cold and damp now, a certain dripping sound coming from behind them. She tried to take a breath but he shook his head, bring a slender finger to his lips.

"Just a moment, darling." he whispered as the darkness fell around them.

There were footsteps now, inching closer and closer. They echoed and appeared heavy, dragging almost as Caroline inclined her ear. Mumblings followed and then a crash sounded, the noise so shockingly loud that it made her jump. Her fingers instinctively curled around Kol's shirt and it was only moments after that she realized this. She never does that: clings to someone else.

That's just not done. It's not allowed.

"Don't fret." he said.

Slowly she released her clutch but it only returned at the sound of a voice. A voice she hasn't heard in-

"Oh, little brother." It rang throughout the halls, bouncing off walls and going straight threw her heart.

Kol pushed her forward, their footsteps like air.

"I told you what would happen if you followed me."

Caroline was biting her lips so hard, blood dripped down her chin. It fell in droplets to her feet. The splatters sounded like thunder.

"There's no use in running." The voice said. "You know I'll find you eventually."

Kol rolled his eyes and pointed to the exit at the end of the hall. "When you reach the light, run." his voice was so low she barely caught it. "I'll be right behind you."

"But-"

Her soft, feminine voice caught unwanted attention. They both knew. Before the sun hit her skin she was running. Her legs moved at a speed she hadn't thought possible and everything disappeared behind her. It was only the wind leading the way, carrying her in an unknown direction. She didn't know if Kol was following her or if he chose to stay behind and face-

At that point, she was at least a good fifty miles away from the town. Her mind registered as soon as her legs halted. Back there, in wherever that was, he was there.

Tears bubbled up in her eyes, something she hasn't done in ages.

But he does that.

He brings out emotions that shouldn't be there. Though, that hat was their thing; making each other feel things that weren't supposed to be there.

But you couldn't stop them.

Unfortunately feelings were uncontrollable. You can't erase them when they're there and you can't create them when they're not.

It doesn't matter what she tries to tell herself, what she lies awake at night losing sleep over.

Feelings like that just don't go away.

They only build with time.

* * *

Kol caught up with her just moments after. She had just wiped the remaining tears away and ran a hand through her hair as he approached. There was a worn out look in his eyes as his feet dragged against the grass. At any second Caroline worried he'd collapsed in front of her, crashing onto the ground as if his heart was just ripped from his chest. But he stayed firm on his feet, remaining the strong original vampire she knew him to be.

"Are you-"

"What the _hell_ was that?" she placed her hands on her hips.

He smiled and took a slow step forward. "You got some spunk. I can't believe I almost forgot you." His face fell then and a more serious expression replaced it. She wanted to pry, to let the racing questions in her mind exit. But it was the way he approached her that made her lips seal shut. "I trust that you're well though? That these years have treated you kindly, darling?"

Caroline frowned and nodded her head. "What happened?"

He was shaking his head. "I can't...I can't tell you here. But come with me. It's not safe."

"I don't understand." She bent down to pick up her bag but his arms restrained her. "Kol-"

"He'll find you...if you don't come with me he'll find you."

Kol didn't have to say the name. She knew with every cell in her body that Klaus was here. But the state in which he resided was unknown. To her it sounded as if he'd fallen off the edge-

"You've come to the wrong place at certainly the wrong time. What made you come to Nimes?" his arms fell from her.

Caroline tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and sighed. "I've been in Spain for a while and wanted a change. France just seemed like the right place. Apparently not though."

"No," he laughed. "It certainly isn't."

Caroline hesitated, looking down to her bag and then back up to him. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to go with Kol. He seemed genuine and there was something in the way he spoke that told her he wasn't lying. There was urgency in his voice, a sort of concern that couldn't be faked. She was uncertain of course, nothing was guaranteed with this family. But going anywhere else at the moment seemed foolish.

"Where are you going to go?" she whispered, her gaze averted away.

"You'll come?" he seemed surprised.

Caroline nodded. "I want you to tell me everything then I'll leave."

He held out his hand for her to take. "Follow me."

* * *

Perhaps some things don't change, no matter how much time has passed. Kol lead her to a bar a few miles away from where they were. He assured her that they wouldn't be followed. Apparently Klaus gives him a few hours before he starts searching again, that is if he even remembers. He's been going through black out periods now. His emotions have been off for so long that sometimes they flick back on themselves and take over.

"There's triggers." Kol said as he thanked the bartender for his drink. "He could see someone that resembles them or someone says something that brings him back. And then it turns back on and he snaps. I've only seen it a few times, Elijah would know more."

Caroline was looking down at her hands, twisting and untwisting them together. She had so many questions, so many things she wanted to know. But it scared her. All this time she thought he was fine when in reality he was crumbling, withering away to a man she barely knows. A hundred years with not a single emotion...would he even be the same?

"You said them…." she finally whispered.

Kol sighed. "Who would have thought this would all be over women?" he shook his head.

Caroline's chest tightened.

"I assume you knew about the baby."

Their eyes met. She found out ninety-five years ago with Stefan. They were somewhere in Seattle at that time when Damon called them. After investigating on it more they discovered it was no threat to them but that didn't mean it was painless. She couldn't look at another child for years.

"Damon told me."

He nodded. "Well back in New Orleans, no one was very fond of it. The former king of the city, Marcel, tried everything in his power to destroy it. As you know Niklaus wouldn't have it. In those months, to all of our amazement, he grew very attached. We all saw the child as a way to mend our family together so we could have a chance at what we've always wanted." his eyes moved away from her and to his drink instead. She saw him swallow down some pain before continuing. "Bekah was even carrying out her motherly duties. I've never seen anything like it. For once she actually cared about something other than herself. She wanted this as much as everyone else did and she didn't let much stop her. But then-" he swallowed, looking up to the ceiling and then away from her.

"You don't have to do this. If it's too much-" she began.

Kol cut her off. "No, no. I can do it. That day, though, isn't something I like remembering. We thought we had everything in control. The baby was due any day and everything seemed to be flowing perfectly. Klaus was even somewhat pleasant. He was happy, ready even to become a father. And although it wasn't with the ideal woman," he smirked up at her, "it was enough for him. So we all kind of went our separate ways that night. I had overheard Rebekah and Hayley fighting about something, bickering non stop that it was impossible to sleep. But before I was able to investigate, Bekah had stormed off. She said she needed a walk." To Caroline's awe, tears glistened in his eyes. He tried to swallow the lump rising in his throat again and took a drink. Everything he's kept down so long was finally coming back up. It was hard to function.

"She didn't come back for hours and it was then when I notified Nik. He sent out his hybrids and even himself, scouring the city for her." There was a pause now. It seemed to have been an hour before he spoke again, the words tasting like acid, burning his tongue on the way out. "They found her in the quarter, grey veins and completely scorched. I-" he shook his head. "I still don't understand what happened. But hold onto your hat, darling, because it gets worse. When Nik finally returned, he went to see Hayley. I told him of the spat they had before she left but we discovered it was too late for her as well."

Caroline's eyes widened.

"We found her hanging from the ceiling fan, big belly and all waving in the room. My brother, big bad hybrid and all, literally dropped to his God damned knees. He just screamed. It only took him seconds to rush and dismount her. But I never thought the man-" Kol blinked his eyes a few times. "He tried to cut the child from her womb, to save it. I tried stopping him but he wouldn't listen to me, he just kept screaming. It was Elijah who finally calmed him down, who brought him away and out into the hall. It was there I found a letter Hayley had written before she died. She said she didn't want to be a pawn in Marcel's game or our own. The woman claimed that he was planning to take her baby, to give them each a life of misery. She didn't want that and she made sure she never received it."

Caroline reached her hand over tentatively, testing the waters before finally placing it over his own. "Kol-"

He ignored her. "Surprisingly my brother held on after that. My sister, his pride and joy, was gone as well as his child. But I saw him struggling for something. Every day he got out of bed and pulled through. It was amazing, really. I gave him credit. He didn't even kill a person, just had this blank expression on his face all the time. But that was until you came."

Caroline winced.

She could remember it all.

_This was it. _

_Her bags were packed._

_Her family was left behind._

_Everything she ever wanted was in front of her now._

_She was ready, God was she ready. So what if it took some time? All that mattered was that she came. She was here, just like he wanted her to. After their weekend months ago, she couldn't deny it anymore. Klaus was who she wanted, who she was always supposed to be with in the first place. _

_His mansion was huge, like something that came out of story books. She treaded the waters carefully, each step slow and hesitant as she made her way to the front door. Multiple people in the city pointed her this way, not without questioning looks of course. She could see they thought she was crazy but Caroline didn't care. Soon she would be his and no one would look at her the same again._

_She couldn't wait._

_Her hand hovered in front of the door, going to knock once, then twice before finally smacking against the wood. It only took seconds before it opened. But the smile was quickly wiped off her face and thrown into the dirt at her feet._

_He looked like a mess._

"_Hi…." she whispered, fingers curling around the duffle bag on her shoulder. "Klaus."_

_For a minute, he merely stared at her. Blue eyes wide but cold, piercing and filled with this hatred. It made her step back and he flinched._

"_What are you doing here?" his voice was hard, stinging the air around her._

_She took a deep breath. Maybe something happened. Maybe he lost a fight. He won't turn her away, he won't._

_He loves her._

"_Well I came...for you. You said that your door was always open and I just don't care about anything anymore. I know about Hayley and the baby and it doesn't matter. I just want you." she was talking fast and stepped towards him._

_But that's when his whole demeanor changed. He started laughing, a bitter, in-your-face laugh that made tears well up in her eyes. There was nothing happy or joyful about it. He was laughing at her._

"_Oh Caroline…." he murmured, shaking his head. "How foolish can you be?"_

_A coldness settled within her. What was he talking about? Just weeks ago he had held her, arms like a cage around her waist as he brought her in. He wanted that, begged her nearly for years and now the look crossing his face made it seem like some sick joke. As if he was playing her-_

"_What are you doing?" her soft whisper shattered the hard look on his face. "Klaus."_

"_You'd best go home, Caroline."_

"Why?"_ she asked incredulously. "Why in the hell would I go home?"_

_He averted his gaze which only angered her further. _

"_Klaus!" she dropped the bag to her feet. "What's wrong? I'm here! Finally, I'm here like you've always wanted and now you're turning me away?"_

_It was if he stabbed her, straight through the heart but not in the place to kill her. Just right to torture her, twisting and twisting the stake in her chest until she could no longer bleed. But God, was she bleeding._

"_I don't need you, Caroline. I never did."_

_She flinched but somehow her face kept composed. "I don't believe you."_

"_I enjoyed our time weeks ago but that's all it was, time. I always wanted to know and now...I do." he sighed. "Love is a weakness. That is not something I need in my life nor have I ever felt it."_

_Her eyes widened, hands balling into fists and it seemed like the world was crashing down around her. She tried telling herself that he didn't mean it, that something happened and it made him this way. But it was so easy to believe. It's something she had thought for months. And she waited for this, waited for him to turn her away like everyone else did. No one ever wanted Caroline Forbes. She was always just a girl, a second choice in a crowded room. There wasn't any beaming quality that drew men to her besides her boobs. There was always someone better and as he looked to her now, she knew._

_She knew._

_Caroline took a step back. "I don't believe you." she tried saying again, although they both knew it was a lie. "But if what you really want is me to be gone...then I'll go."_

_He simply nodded his head. "And don't come back."_

_The door shut in her face._

_She killed three people that night._

* * *

Caroline blinked her eyes down, shoving the memory in the deep depths of her mind as she tuned back into Kol.

"I don't believe he ever fully shut his emotions off. But turning you away did send him over the edge. Don't ask me the reasons for it because I have no idea but ever since then, he's spiraled downwards. Nik then destroyed New Orleans, put the city in ruins before moving on to the next." he sighed. "And then next and the next. He has hundreds of cities under his belt, all broken and battered to their full extent. I've been following him for some time now, watching over to make sure he doesn't do too much damage. Elijah quit years ago, he couldn't take it."

"Have you ever considered helping him?"

Kol laughed. "He doesn't want it."

She scoffed. "You can't possibly believe that he enjoys this. If his emotions aren't really off then this could be torture for him, Kol."

Kol looked back to her and this time _really_ looked at her. His eyes connected with hers and softened as he leaned forward. She watched as his hand came down to her knee and he squeezed it, now wearing a saddened expression.

"He's not worth it anymore, darling."

Caroline turned her head away. "I don't believe that."

"He's been like this for a hundred years. There's no coming back from that. Everything he's done, everyone he's killed and pushed away...not to mention the ones lost. There would be too much guilt, too much pain and sorrow to sort through for him to ever be the way he was. Or even remotely close to that."

"But you said you don't think his emotions are off. What if this is all just a show?"

She felt the feelings she's kept buried for years resurface. All the hope she's held onto bubbling up, begging to be trusted and used to it's full extent. She's always wanted him and through the years it didn't change. Caroline learned to know what she felt, what he felt and what it all meant when put together. And if there was a chance for that, if there was a chance to have the life she's craved then why not at least try?

Where was the pain in that?

Well, everywhere really. She could already feel herself breaking as she looked to Kol, a certain pleading in her eyes.

"What if he doesn't mean it?" she said.

Kol only frowned. "I don't know-"

"You can't just leave him like this. It isn't," she shook her head. "It isn't right."

"Then what do you suggest, darling?" Kol leaned back in his chair, a faint smile playing on his lips. He knew exactly where this was going but he wanted her to say it. The trait reminded her of Klaus, making her unbeating heart ache.

Could she do this? Could she give up her time in Nimes, the carefree, luxurious life she has now for this man? It probably wasn't worth it. She might be spending yet another hundred years in attempt to save someone who didn't want to be saved. He'll hurt her, no doubt, and tear every piece of hope she has to shreds. Though, somehow, she couldn't find it in herself to deny this opportunity. Because what if..._what if_...it worked? What if he comes back to the man she fell for all those years ago? Sure he won't be perfect, he never was, and he won't be exactly the same but he'll be there. He'll be what she's always needed and she'll be what he's always wanted. She could help him.

She could heal him.

Just like all those times before, he saved her. Every trouble she encountered he was there. He was there to pick up the broken pieces of her life and help put them all back together.

So why couldn't she do the same for him?

"I guess," she took a breath. "That I'll be sticking with you for a while."

A wide grin came to his face and only then did he remove his hand. "Are you up for the challenge, Miss. Forbes?"

She frowned now, whipping back her blond curls. No, she wasn't ready. Not in the slightest, really. But Caroline never backs away from a challenge and the knowledge that Kol believes she can't do it will only push her forward.

"Yes," she responded confidently, "I am."

He hopped off the barstool. "Then we have someone you should see."

* * *

Before they even entered the establishment she could smell the blood. It was a smack in the face as they approached the large wooden doors. A vampire was standing watch, arms crossed over his chest as he stood still and tall. His gaze hardened at the sight of Kol and the voice that sounded in the air gave Caroline the chills.

"He doesn't want to see you."

"Well, perhaps he can change his mind." Kol only smirked as he stepped forward.

The vampire looked Caroline up and down, clearly not impressed. "I'm not permitted to let you in."

"Ooh," Kol teased, "I'm terrified." He had the vampire up against the doors then, his hand squeezing tightly around his neck. "Now get out of my way." Like a ragdoll he was tossed to the side, Kol stepping casually over him.

Caroline followed blindly, trying to appear oblivious, and scurried after Kol. She couldn't lose him in this crowd.

She closed her eyes as she burst through the door. For the first time in forever no one noticed her. Everyone went on as if she hadn't entered the bar at all. Every pair of eyes were trained on the table in back. It's where most of the noise was coming from. There was shouting and pounding, hooting and hollering as a set of moans escaped the mouths of two girls. A small sigh sounded from behind Caroline and she turned to see Kol shaking his head.

"I don't see the pleasure in that, honestly. It's so..._public_." he said. "But come on, go to the bar, he shouldn't see you yet. And _you_ don't need to witness any of that."

But they were too late. In the matter of seconds there was a clearing in the middle of the dance floor, giving Caroline a clear shot to the source of all the commotion. And there he sat, two girls on his lap dripping with blood. His lips were connected with a brunette's, the biggest smile on his face as she continued to moan and grind against him. The other girl, a blonde, was pouting on his left knee. She kept nudging him until he finally broke the kiss with the other and gave her the attention she wanted. After he had his fill Caroline saw his fangs descend and plunge into her neck. He was awarded with laughter from the group of people he was surrounded with as well as more girls running his way.

Caroline couldn't have been more disgusted.

And that's when their eyes met. His lips were about to plunge onto the blonde's as his tongue darted out to lick the remaining blood from her chin. But his hands slipped and she ended up on the ground. A few gasps sounded from the crowd yet he barely noticed. Soon the brunette joined her friend and he was bounding across the floor, appearing in front of Caroline in the matter of seconds.

He was breathing heavily despite the fact that it took little to no effort to reach her. Perhaps it was the anger.

For a minute, they said nothing. Kol was holding his breath as his body went rigid against her. Caroline couldn't break away though. Their eyes locked and she felt like taking her hand and smacking it against his cheek. God, of all the people to get involved with. Of all the people to get in so deep with. Why on earth did it have to be him?

Why _Klaus_?

She licked her lips slowly and moved back, wanting a clear head for this.

"Caroline." His voice sounded different somehow. There was more roughness, not the smooth, thick, honey like sound she remembered.

She didn't like it.

But there he was. The person she's been hiding from, the person who ripped her heart in two. He's ruthless. He's a killer. The amount of blood on his hands cannot be washed away. This is a person who does not care, who does not feel.

_Love is a weakness._ He said that to her once, right before he claimed he never loved her.

He's everything someone should be running _away_ from. So why was she standing here? Why in the world was she risking everything that was left of her for this one man? No one in their right mind would do it. They would have taken the chance Rebekah gave before they entered the bar.

So why?

_Why?_

"Hello, Klaus."

It's because she's still in love with him.

* * *

**So continue, yes or no? What do you think? Lemme know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Listen to me, you can't fix people. Your love won't make him stop hating his father and your devotion won't cure her of her childhood. All you can do is be there, violets sprouting out from your ribs, acceptance on your lips, your own woulds still bleeding and all you can do is be there and sometimes that's enough, sometimes that's everything."_**

_** ~Unknown**_

* * *

"_You can't be serious."_

_Caroline stood by the window. The day was unseasonably cold for a summer's day. In the distance grey clouds were advancing and the trees were shaking violently. She could smell the rain coming, could feel the pressure change in the air. It gave off an eerie feeling as she kept her back to her fuming friends. They weren't the slightest bit _happy_ about her decision._

"_I don't know what else to say." Caroline whispered._

_Elena scoffed. "You can explain, Caroline! Leaving makes no sense to me!" she turned to Stefan. "Say something to her."_

_Stefan was already watching her. There were a few ideas swirling around in his head as to why she was choosing this way. It was a given that he would respect her decision even though it unforchantly involved leaving. But why would you want someone around who obviously didn't want to be there? _

"_Elena," he sighed. "I can't."_

_Caroline spun around from the window. "Thank you," she breathed._

"_Where would you even go?" It was Bonnie now who spoke up, her small voice coming from the other side of the room. Jeremy was next to her, a hand on her knee as he looked to his sister. He was frowning but said nothing._

_Caroline licked her lips slowly. She knew they would be next to livid when they heard. But what was the use in lying?_

"_I was thinking of...visiting someone."_

"_Visiting someone?" Elena repeated, an edge to her voice. "Who in the world would you visit?"_

_At that exact moment Stefan knew and his eyes closed. He didn't want to be here for this._

"_I just need to get away. I can't stay here anymore."_

"_You're not answering my question." Elena took a step forward. "Who are you going to see?"_

_Everyone was watching them, the tension building with each silent second passed. Elena wasn't an idiot. Caroline knew she had an idea of who this mystery person was. But she wanted her to say it, to admit what she's been suppressing for months now. And Caroline would gladly do it. She wasn't afraid of what they thought anymore. After all, Elena's loved a ripper herself. She's had her fair share of psychopaths. Caroline simply stopped feeling guilty though she's only had one._

"_You really want me to say it?" Caroline spat._

_Elena crossed her arms over her chest. It was answer enough._

"_Fine!" Caroline threw her arms up in the air, the duffle bag crashing to the ground. "I'm going to New Orleans! I'm going to see Klaus!"_

* * *

Caroline blinked a few times. She was slowly being brought back to reality, the surroundings of the bar registering. But then her eyes met another pair of blue and it clicked.

She was in Nimes.

And Klaus was standing right in front of her.

"Hello, Klaus." It slipped from her lips without permission, his name burning her tongue. Her emotions were running rampant as too many things circled in her at once. The uncertainty, nervousness but most surprisingly some courage. She didn't fear him, not even in a state like this.

His face that had been hard and rigid only moments ago had softened, his eyes questions and confused as he searched for something. He tried to speak, multiple times his lips moved though no words came out. It was almost as if he couldn't fathom that she was there, right in front of him.

"Caroline," he whispered, his voicing shocking all of them. You would have never guessed that just moments ago he was draining away the lives of two women, completely oblivious to the world around him. But nothing seemed more clear than her.

Caroline shifted in her spot and felt Kol step closer, breaking the intimate moment between the two.

"Nik," he said, too cheerfully. "Look who I found."

His eyes squinted. Something flickered across his face but she couldn't pick up what it could be.

Within in the next three and a half seconds Caroline was taken forcefully by the throat and shoved out through the door. People scattered all around her, making room for the King. He was dragging her against the concrete, her feet limp as he threw her. She didn't know if Kol was following them or if he'd butt in soon. Both those questions were probably answered with a no and when she finally stood up again she realized he was nowhere in sight.

They were standing in the middle of the street only inches from each other. She hasn't been this close to him in _years_.

She missed him.

Caroline regained balance, brushing herself off before finally looking to him. He wasn't pacing or fidgeting but remained completely still. His eyes glinted with a predatory stare, as if he was a lion preparing to devour an elk.

She swallowed hard, took a step back and rolled her shoulders, trying to appear unfazed. "You should handle people with more care. That kind of hurt." Her fingers brushed the forming bruises on her neck although she knew they would be gone within hours.

"I would offer an apology but I stopped lying seventy-five years ago."

"And the other billion?"

He merely shrugged.

"Well if you don't mind," Caroline motioned to the bar, "I would like to go back inside and get a drink. It's been a long day."

"You're not going anywhere."

It's the words she's always wanted to hear. Though the timing was wrong and she was 87% sure he was imagining all the different ways he could kill her. She prayed that one of them didn't involve torture. God knows she's had her fair share of that over the years.

"And why not?" There was some bite to her voice, an edge that was dangerously crossing lines. However she stopped caring ages ago.

"Because I said so." He stepped towards her. "Because you will obey me." Another step. "Because I _am _king."

"Congratulations on that, by the way. Your kingdom is just lovely, really." Her uncaring tone of voice only seemed to fuel his anger more.

Again his hand came around her neck. He didn't squeeze but she knew he could. His fingers grazed her artery and a faint smile came to his lips before he brought her even closer. She stopped breathing the minute his hands grabbed her and with all the strength she could muster Caroline tried to keep her eyes away. With one look into his eyes it would most definitely mean death. They'd remind her of everything he's done, everything she wanted and couldn't have and her unbeating heart would break even more, would tear her apart and destroy her. And with only a look.

"I didn't ask for your criticism. I haven't asked anything from you." He squeezed her neck now. "Yet, here you stand. How odd."

She couldn't speak.

He knew that.

"I have a thought as to why you're here but I could be mistaken. Travelling perhaps? Or did my brother drag you here unwillingly?" His voice was so casual, as if he was conversing with a long time friend. She hated how his eyes kept scanning her, leering at her. And it wasn't simply her face but her body. Everything from her chest all the way down to her legs. Back and forth, up and down they went. Though there was one place he refused to even give time to.

Her lips.

Caroline struggled against him, silently begging. "I-"

"Oh," his hand immediately slipped but it didn't drop. Figures. "Silly me. I was crushing your windpipe."

Caroline grimaced. "I was travelling when I ran into Kol. I came to the city for a change but I found something else instead." her eyes connected with his. "Consider me an extension of your worrying family."

She didn't know why he kept trying to strangle her. But every time she disobeyed that hand of his would shrink, each finger curling around her creamy skin. Perhaps it gave him some sort of power, a feeling of control that he always seemed to lose with her.

"And with what permission have you been given?"

"How about you release me so we can have a civil conversation?"

And finally she looked at him and a piece of her shriveled up inside.

"No." He said through gritted teeth. "You shouldn't be here. I don't _want_ you here."

Despite her lack of breath and inability to move, Caroline glared at him. "Well someone has to clean up your mess."

For some reason, he let go. "You call this a mess?"

"I'm calling _you_ a mess."

"I'd watch your words, love. I'm not nearly sober enough to deal with this." he smirked. "My decisions may come out rash and not well thought out."

She crossed her arms over her chest, almost daring him. "I'm not afraid of you, Klaus, I never was."

"But you will be."

She swallowed hard and licked her lips slowly. He was only doing this to push her away. His words didn't mean anything.

They could be though. If his emotions were _really _gone then he wouldn't think twice before ripping out her throat. She'd be dead in seconds.

"I don't want to fight with you." she said softly, averting her gaze now. "I'm going to be traveling with Kol for a while and you're just going to have to accept that."

"What, your little Mystic Fall's gang deserted you?"

Her eyes glistened with that a sadness that should have softened him. "They didn't want me after I made my choice."

And it seemed like something snapped back in him. His body recoiled and she watched as his eyes bugged out of his head. Klaus stumbled back, clutching her chest tightly before quickly regaining balance. She saw his eyes scan the area around him, confusion coloring his face as he came back to her. It startled him at first, her presence, and panic quickly set on his face.

What the hell happened?

"Caroline." his mind was registering slowly as his breathing increased. "What-"

"Klaus?" she stepped closer, hope washing over every part of her. Was what she said a trigger? Did she just snap him back out? "Klaus."

And she was so close to him now, dangerously near that their skin brushed against one another. She was about to kneel down but he quickly moved away from her, shaking his head profusely in her direction.

"No," he choked out, though he didn't seem to be talking to her. His eyes came up the sky, lips parting. "No, stop, stop."

She whispered his name this time, a sweet tone coloring her words. "Klaus, it's okay."

"_Leave_." he roared, now collapsing to the ground. "LEAVE!"

Caroline stopped then, her head tilting to the side. It didn't make sense. Why is he in so much pain? What did she say to him cause this reaction? It was like he couldn't handle the hurt. There was a deep rooted pain in his eyes, and a fear that seemed to be directed towards her. She evoked something in him that seemed to snap his hard outer shell and what couldn't be more terrifying?

She wasn't going anywhere now.

"Just let me help you." she whispered faintly, her hand barely reaching out to him.

"I don't want your help, Caroline!" he hissed, righting himself up. "I never did and I never will. You are _nothing _to me. NOTHING!"

She stopped then, hand floating in mid air as the tears bubbled up in her eyes. There's a voice in the back of her head that whispers he doesn't mean it...tells her to leave him be for now. But she can't help but recoil, as if he slapped her straight across the face. It was like their time together never happened. That every kiss and touch was just a distant dream, fading away before her eyes. She tried with all her might to hold onto that image, to hold onto the love that no one else had ever expressed towards her. She wanted it back, all of it with every cell of her body she needed it. His words weren't enough to send her away completely, but enough to make her scarce.

Without another word she vanished, a single tear staining the pavement from where she stood. Her legs had a mind of her own as she ran. But all she wanted to do was distance herself from him, from all of this. Just a moment of peace.

Her cries rang out through the small village, not a soul to save her. But from a few feet away she her a door close. She spun around at the sound, eyes trained on the man jingling his keys to lock up. He's younger, perhaps a few years older than her, and is humming some song she doesn't recognize. The store above him his a small cheese shop, _Le boutique du Fromage,_ the sign read. But she wasn't paying much attention to that, more so on this beating heart. The steady, slow beating of the lively muscle lodged deep within his chest. And she was on him in the matter of seconds with tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. Her hand came around his throat as she brought him into the alley beside the store, pushing him up against the brick wall.

"Miss-" he struggled underneath her, his accent slightly coming through. Was it British? That only made her squeeze harder. "Miss-"

Her pupils dilated and the man stopped struggling. "It's okay," she whispered. "You'll be fine."

He nodded his head blankly.

Caroline sighed, tears still falling. "I just...I hate men, you know? I mean I've been alive for over a hundred years and you would think they'd get better...maybe evolve a little...but _no_! They're exactly the same."

The man was about to speak but she shook her head.

"I don't need your input." she said and her fingers brushed his neck. "I just need something...because this is so hard already, you know? This man-" she scoffed, "this man I'm trying to help is so..._mean_ really. Total jackass. And I just need something to take the edge away."

The man looked at her quizzically. "What do you want, love?"

Caroline grew still, her eyes pinching together, staring at him through the slits. "Don't ever call me that."

He shook his head. "I'm-"

But she was already tearing through his neck, letting the fresh blood flow into her mouth. Her fingers clasped around his shoulders, bringing him in closer as the life from his eyes began to drain. She tried to ignore it and focused mainly on his heart beat, when it slowed down too much then she would stop. This control she mastered took years and too many lives but it was worth it now. Soon he would wake up with no recollection at all, just a memory of falling and hitting his head. It was her trademark.

A few seconds later she pulled away, pushing his body against the brick wall again. His eyes were dazed as he stared off into the night sky, blinking too rapidly to be considered normal. Caroline sighed and brought him to her as she dilated her eyes.

"You will remember none of this. In a few minutes you'll wake up with the knowledge that you slipped, fell and hit your head." her voice lowered. "Thanks."

And then he fainted against the wall as she pulled him back to his shop, setting him down gently on the steps. She didn't look back as she flashed away as the guilt already began to rise in her stomach. Even after all these years those feelings of remorse still stirred her well being, even if she didn't kill him. It just proved she would always have that weakness in her no matter how long she lived. It was simply a part of her.

She was wandering the streets for what seemed like hours when the bar Kol took her too came into sight. The spot where her and Klaus once stood was empty and she ran a hand through her hair, trying to shake the feeling away. The man's blood from earlier sat warmly in her stomach, almost making up for what happened before. But before she even reached the door she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Darling, Caroline." his voice breathed down her neck. "The night is over."

She didn't jump. Not much scared her nowadays.

"Mmm, did someone step away for a midnight snack?" he chucked.

"Are we going-" What would she call this? Home? But nothing was her home anymore.

Kol nodded, motioning to the street before them. "I have a small villa a few miles away. It'll take a few minutes to get there if that's alright."

A sudden wave of exhaustion hit her as she slowly nodded her head. She felt the stress digging into her bones and seeping into her bloodstream, carrying every piece of doubt along with it. God, he was even in her _veins_.

Nothing was hers anymore.

He started running and kept a good pace between them with him leading the way. She let her mind wander as she took in the scenery around her. In the distance ocean waves sounded and almost...almost...a small smile came to her face. There would always be a place in her heart for the water. She didn't know what it was about it that made everything in her turn soft. But the cool sensation it gave her brought her back to simpler times. When the sky was clear and nothing troubled her, where no grey clouds resided and the sun was always shining. Why couldn't it be like that again?

So pure and free.

It only seemed like seconds that they were running before Kols stopped. His hand reached back to steady her before letting go and heading up a hill.

"Only a few more steps. I took the liberty of having you things taken here already. Though you do travel lightly."

Caroline shrugged. "I don't need a lot."

"Understandable. The older you get, the less things matter. You realize that certain items are replaceable and that others don't matter as much as they used too."

She looked down to her feet. "Do you have many things?"

He hesitated. "Well, darling, I was in a box most of my life so I wasn't able to acquire much. And the things I do have...I don't keep with me."

Caroline didn't feel like prying and only nodded her head.

"There." Kol pointed to a small cottage like house only steps away from where they stood now. He took off at a human pace, a smile wide on his face as he led the way. "You can choose any room you like, not excluding mine." he wiggled his eyebrows as he opened the door. "I'm assuming your things are in the living room but I could be wrong. Enjoy the hunt and we'll chat in the morning."

Caroline watched as he disappeared around the hallway and the small gust of wind he left behind ruffled her shirt. She stared off into the space and noticed how it seemed very un-Kol-like. Everything was warm and inviting, bright colors and comfy pillows with a TV in the corner. Through the next hallway she expected a kitchen and perhaps a bathroom or two. But she had no energy left in her to explore. Her feet dragged against the floor sluggishly and she bent down to pick up the duffel bag that sat on the couch. It took everything in her not to fall on the cushions right then as she turned towards the hallway.

She took the room at the very end, wanting some distance between her and Kol. She was still uneasy about him and didn't have a clue as to where they stood with each other. With each passing minute she reconsidered this whole decision. Staying here to help Klaus of all people...what on earth was she thinking? He didn't even want her.

No one wanted her.

Her foot nearly busted down the door as she entered. The room was small with two windows on one wall and another above the bed. White cotton curtains swayed with the breeze and there was a light on illuminating the en suite. She tossed her bag by what she assumed to be the closet and collapsed onto the bed with a huff. Her blonde hair fanned out onto the pillow and sleep was tugging at her eyelids. She felt herself slipping, the cushions too soft and the sheets so inviting that it took little to no time for her to fall away.

And that's when he slipped out from the shadows. His footsteps were light and his movements were soundless, not even a creak echoing in the room.

He approached her slowly, hinting with much hesitation. There was an uneasy feeling stirring his stomach and for some reason his hands couldn't stop shaking. It's been a hundred years since he's seen her and about ten since he's completely shut her out of his mind. She was too much for him, hell, she's always been too much. This girl has always evoked this emotion within him that surely, without her help, would have taken him over completely. And it was because he felt it back. Oddly enough he was able to feel what no one ever thought possible.

Love.

Such a simple thing, a feeling that people display unknowingly to the world. Yet it rips and tears people apart, it brings out the worst and best of them until there's nothing left. Until they're nothing but ashes, too burnt from the flame to withstand anything more. And he felt himself crumbling, with just one look at her again there was a part of him breaking. God, how he wanted this torture to end. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was never supposed to see him again, not after everything he's done. There were times in those years where it's completely black...where he can't even remember what he's done. Even now, he doesn't know why he's standing here. He doesn't know what's compelling him towards this girl that should be labeled as insignificant.

Though she's so far from it.

His hand hovers over her cheek. She won't feel him, he knows it. There was a certain exhaustion he noted in her eyes tonight, an evident toll that had been taken on her features. They were worn out with bloodshot eyes and bruises coloring under them. He remembered a shaking to her hands and a trembling of the tongue as she tried to speak. She was always strong but nothing could have prepared her for seeing him tonight. Not even _he_ could fathom it.

And then slowly his fingers brushed her soft skin, trialing over it absentmindedly until she stirred. He froze for a moment, studying her movements before relaxing. She wouldn't wake up although the possibility lingered in the air around him. But he just wanted a few seconds...a few milliseconds to see her. Because tomorrow it couldn't be like this. He felt the switch coming back on in full force, begging to be flicked off. It was becoming too much, everything he's pushed away all those ago were coming back. And she did that to him. With a single look on her it all came flooding back without his control. Why was it like that? Why did he feel like there was no control left in him whatsoever?

What if he wanted it to be on now? What if he was willing to take this chance for her? She was here, after all, she said she was going to stay. So why, why-

But he wouldn't let himself finish the thought. In the matter of one breath from her his hand had retracted, curtains blowing into the room with the gust of wind that signaled his departure.

She shot up from the bed, gasping for air, sweat dripping down the side of her face.

There was a cold breeze blowing around the room.

Moonlight illuminated the space white sheets, making them glow.

Crickets chirped from far beyond.

A frog now.

She tried to breathe but with each intake of breath a pain resided in her chest.

And for some reason….

Her cheek was burning.

* * *

After waking up in the middle of the night, Caroline only managed to get a few more hours of sleep. It didn't matter much though, she wasn't a good sleeper now anyways. Ever since her mother died she's been gifted with nightmares. Horrid, bone shattering, fear inflicting nightmares that had her shaking throughout the night. They were worse when she was alone, completely by herself without a hand to hold. So she learned to adapt without much sleep, balance herself out with energy and a few hours, just waking up before they started.

She was in the living room now, flicking through the stations on the couch. Every channel was in french, fast-talking, incomprehensible french that made her nose wrinkle up and her eyes squint. No matter how hard she tried, Caroline couldn't pick up the language. She knew a few words here and there, enough to let her settle comfortably. But she could never hold a conversation. It's why she loved it here. She didn't have to talk to anyone or make friends, she didn't have the desire to nor could she even if it was there.

"Good morning, darling, I trust your sleep was well?" Kol's voice traveled into the room and she could almost feel his grin as he approached her. "Are we ready for today?"

Caroline stood up and flashed in front of him, her forehead creasing. "I want to get some things straight first."

Obviously he was liking the close proximity as the smile on his face grew wider. "Whatever you want."

"Good." she took a step back. Where should she begin? "First, I want you to remember that I am here for your brother. I am helping _you_ to try and fix all of this. We will be _friends_ and when I say friends, Kol, I mean the true, slap on the back, punch in the shoulder kind of friends. You will not touch me or hug me or kiss me or make any creepy little moves on me, okay?"

Her little speech seemed to anger him. In the matter of seconds he had her pushed against a wall, head smacking up against the drywall as a gulp of air escaped her lungs.

"And what if I don't want to?" his eyes raked her form. "What if I say no to your stupid, insignificant rules?"

She knew there was an advantage here. Klaus may be a psycho and completely emotionless but Caroline truly believed, from the bottom of her heart that there was something inside of him. Something functioning and whole. She was a part of him whether he wanted to see it or not. And she would love to see how long Kol would last if he ever, ever tried something on her.

"Go ahead." she whispered. "But let's see how long you last with Klaus. Sure he doesn't have his emotions back on now but he will one day. And I won't be quiet about these times."

Kol released her immediately but kept the proximity. His breath tickled the back of her throat but she could see the fear in his eyes. He tried to see if she was bluffing or not, if there was some ulterior motive behind her words.

There wasn't.

Of course there wasn't.

"You're threatening me." Kol said.

Caroline only stared back at him, trying to let her confidence shine through.

"Very well," he said defeated, "I give you credit though. It takes a lot to stand up to someone like me."

She rolled her eyes. "You're just an original. Nothing separates us except age. And age, Kol, is just a number."

He stepped closer to her. "A rather large one at that."

She shrugged. "I don't want to fight you. I want to be your friend so we can work together."

Something flashed in his eyes then as he looked down on her. There was a warmth seeping through them, setting into her bones as he tilted his head closer. She saw the sadness in them, the yearning for something she wasn't quite sure of as he let out a shaky breath. There was an urge to reach out and grab him, to pull him in for a hug and reassure him that everything would be okay. Maybe that's what he needed. She couldn't imagine all this time without someone, just chasing after you crazy brother because no one else will. Rebekah's dead and Elijah abandoned him who knows how long ago. He's been alone all this time, without anyone. Was it a shock that someone was staying? That someone wanted too?

"Darling, do you truly understand what you're getting yourself into?"

She laughed weakly as he stepped away. "Not really." she said. "But I need to stay. I need to know-"

Her voice caught in the back of her throat and she swallowed the rest of her words away. There were a lot of things she needed to know, wanted to know so desperately that it hurt. Kol wouldn't understand. No one understood the feelings she had for Klaus, not even Stefan could wrap his mind around it despite his gracious efforts. Caroline didn't care though. She thought she needed everyone's approval for so long but she learned that none of their opinions ever mattered. It's what _she_ thought and what _she _wanted. And it only took her seventy-three years to figure it out.

Kol nodded his head then. "I never thought my brother could love anyone. And I'm not sure of his feelings for you. But if you're not prepared to discover them then you should leave. He's not very pleasant anymore...well...not that he ever was."

Caroline slid her back down the wall, sighing softly. "Yeah, I got a taste of that last night."

"It's only the beginning. Getting him back to his old self won't be easy and who knows if he'll ever be the same."

"I just-" her lips pursed up, twitching slightly. "I miss him."

"I missed him for eighty years, the past twenty I've just grown annoyed." he shrugged and came down to the ground with her.

Caroline smiled lightly. "You miss him. He wasn't so bad." She saw it in his eyes, the small glint of sadness at her discovery. Kol could say what he wanted but she knew.

"My brother had many sides to himself and the good ones were always tucked away. He's a master at protecting himself."

"I know."

There was a silence shared between them as they became lost in their own thoughts, Caroline more than Kol. She closed her eyes as memories came back, warmth and happiness invading her mind. But Kol's voice broke her away, dragging her back into reality.

"Do you really think this is possible, darling? Are you so confident in yourself that you believe we can bring Nik back?"

Her answer was immediate. "No." she whispered. "But I want to try."

He held his hand out to her. "So try we must."

There was no hesitation this time. Her fingers slipped into his and for the first time in years, she didn't feel hopeless. His smile was genuine and his strength was comforting. And it was the way he was looking at her, not like earlier but different this time. It almost reminded her of how Klaus used to look a Rebekah. This brotherly tint in his eyes. It made her heart clench.

"We should get going." Kol said now. "I usually begin tracking him in the morning."

Caroline nodded. "I'm right behind you."

"You're not so bad." he called from behind her, speeding away in his room. "I might actually like you." he whispered before closing the door.

"And I might actually consider tolerating you." she said, a small smile creeping on her face.

There was this feeling settling within her stomach. It was warm and comforting, new and exciting. Something she hasn't felt in years. It gave her an energy, a confidence that nothing else seemed to drive. She wanted to smile and laugh, twirl around and scream to the world. What was it? What made her feel like she could do this? That possibly, this was all possible?

What?

What?

What?

And then the smile faded. Fear set in her heart.

Oh.

It was hope.

* * *

**Happy Easter All! (: I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know your thoughts so please review! Have a great day and enjoy the rest of your week!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You've made the air flammable. These walls are just paper. And blood is gasoline. You shouldn't have come here, made of fireworks, if you didn't want me to play with fire. I need a light"

~Unknown

* * *

_He had classical music playing in the background, arms wrapped tightly around her as his lips trailed down her neck. She relished in the feel of his touch, how his rough, calloused hands brushed her soft skin so tenderly...so gently. And he buried his face into her neck, his laugh vibrating throughout her whole body. It felt wonderful._

_She was tracing circles on his back, smiling wide as she spoke. _

"_What's so funny?" She whispered._

"_Millions of things are funny, love," he replied, "though few things do I find amusing."_

_Caroline pulled back. "And you find me amusing?"_

"_I find you hilarious."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because you're beautiful."_

_Her eyes narrowed. "That doesn't help your case, mister." She poked his shoulder. _

"_Don't you think it's just a tad bit amusing that you're here? That after all this time you've finally come to me?"_

_Caroline sighed, smiling slightly. "I hope you remember this is just for a weekend. I haven't agreed to anything yet."_

"_Yet, love, is the key word here."_

_She rolled her eyes. "We'll see."_

"_Why wouldn't you want to stay?" He pressed his lips against her pulse point. "I'm a fantastic friend," he kissed her forehead. "A trustworthy companion," a touch to her jaw. "And a marvelous," he kissed the corner of her mouth, "_marvelous_ lover," finally, he kissed her lips. It was something slow as he captured her taste perfectly, trapping it in his memory for eternity. Though, hopefully, he wouldn't have to remember it at all._

"_Whoever said you were marvelous? I've had-"_

_He hold around her tightened, gold flashed in his eyes and the sight of him jealous only brightened the smile on Caroline's face._

"_Don't you dare, love."_

_She shrugged, reaching her fingers to trail down his cheek. "I was just trying to make a point."_

"_A very bad one at that," he grumbled, rolling his eyes to her. "I'm the best you'll ever get."_

_Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"_

_He smirked then, his famous grin coming to light. "I could show you if you don't believe me."_

"_I think you're going to have to. It seems to be slipping my memory."_

_He grabbed hold of her hips then, so quickly and tight that she let out a shriek. It soon transformed into a giggle as her hands cradled his face, fingers brushing against his stubble._

"_I'll show you anything." he murmured against her lips, bringing her in closer. "Anything."_

_And then he began to work wonders on her neck, moving down to her chest and stomach. As she tangled her hands in his hair she nodded, smiling ever so slightly that he would have barely noticed._

"_I know." she whispered. "I know."_

* * *

Caroline blinked, feeling the soft nudge from Kol beside her.

"Set down your drink, darling, or you'll surely smash it." he grinned, rolling his eyes as she came back to her senses.

They were in a bar across town, something small and insignificant to the public eye. A brunette manned the drinks while a smaller blonde waited on tables. There was a bouncer sitting at the door, a large frenchman with grey eyes and dusty hair. He sat with his back to the wall and arms crossed over his chest. It seemed to have amused Kol because he couldn't stop chuckling on his way in. They were almost thrown out although it probably wouldn't have turned out well for the bouncer.

"Sorry." Caroline muttered, setting her drink on the table with a huff. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Nervous?" Kol said. "He isn't even here yet! We came early to loosen you up and I'm sorry but you're far too tense."

Her eyes narrowed. "I can be loose."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I've been pretending for years, Kol. I can be whatever you need me to be."

"Well then I need you to loosen up and be the exact opposite of yourself. Sit back, relax, drink...let it all go."

She pursed her lips and leaned back against the booth. "I thought the whole point of me staying was so we could help Klaus. How is this helping him?"

Kol shook his head. "You don't understand. This is what I do every night." he motioned to the booth they were in. "I sit here, drink and wait for him and when he finally does arrive I watch."

"You watch?"

"Precisely."

"Again, how is that helping him?"

Kol shrugged. "It keeps him reigned in, knowing there's someone watching. I clean up his messes and follow him to the next town he intends on destroying. It's a system that's worked for the past fifty years."

"I thought he didn't want you here?"

"He doesn't but he can't dagger me. Elijah destroyed those ages ago after he was staked for the third...or was it the fourth time I can't remember."

Caroline nodded her head slowly. If this is all he's been doing then no wonder Klaus has gotten so out of hand. There's never been control or order in his life for who knows how long. He feels there's no consequences with his actions anymore.

Oh but was he wrong.

"That's a horrible system, I'm sorry." Caroline said.

"No hard feelings, darling, I know that."

"Then why haven't you changed it?"

"Why fix what's already broken? This has worked for me for some time now and he hasn't majorly slipped since he initially flipped the switch. There will be times he even snaps out of it for a while and comes back. It's what's kept me here in the first place."

Caroline scratched her head. "How does that even happen? No one snaps out of it and becomes their self again. I've had my fair share of emotionless buddies and that's definitely not how it works."

"I've never thought much of it."

"How?"

"You're sure in the questioning mood tonight, love, perhaps another drink?"

She glared at him.

"Alright." Kol rolled his eyes. "I've just thought of my brother as some all-powerful being, the original hybrid. He has a certain strength unlike us and I thought it was natural for him to come in and out of it. Sometimes he seemed fine but then triggers sent him back in. I was just hoping that maybe one day, it would all work itself out."

She winced. "I wish I would have known sooner."

"I'm surprised you didn't. He's made headlines for years now."

Caroline turned away to the window. "I tried to keep him out of my life. He said he didn't want me in his so it was only fair to keep him out of mine."

"He's a bloody bloke, I'm telling you. Nik was never good with the ladies."

This time, finally, Caroline smiled. "That doesn't surprise me."

There was some silence as they fell into their different thought processes. Caroline continued to stare outside while Kol surveyed the bar. Something wasn't sitting right with Caroline. Nothing was adding up to her. His tendencies were strange and irregular and his behavior didn't match the state he was supposed to be in. Something tugged her insides and she struggled seeing what really lied beneath this mask.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around to see a dark haired man smiling widely. He was holding a drink in one hand and there was a cigarette hanging lazily from his mouth. Smoke clouded around his face as his fingers squeezed tightly. She could smell the overwhelming amount of liquor on his breath but he seemed perfectly sober.

"Enzo!" Kol exclaimed, getting up from his seat. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Well, mate, I heard rumors of your brother stopping into the village and only assumed you'd be following his little blood trail. What I didn't know was the beautiful little treats you carried with you." His fingers slipped from Caroline's shoulders and down to her arms but she shifted away from him. "I hope you'll introduce me."

Kol smiled and motioned to her. "This is Caroline, an old flame of Nik."

"Old as in, not anymore?"

She spun around, a glare directed towards him. "I may be old but don't get any ideas."

Kol chuckles.

"Shame. You're gorgeous."

Caroline shrugs. "I know but I don't need to be told by you."

"Join us for a drink, Enzo. I'm trying to loosen her up."

Enzo took a step towards her, the proximity between them closing and for a minute she forgot the concept of time. His eyes were such a dark brown that it took her off guard for a moment. She blinked a few times when he burst into laughter. He knew she was staring and he loved it.

"Yes, you seem far too tight." he whispered in her ear before heading over to the bar. A round of shots were poured for them and Kol hollered. But she could only stand, frozen in her spot, as they both walked away.

She hasn't felt that type of attraction in ages. It's been years since her heart has raced and knowing that, she couldn't bring herself to join them at the bar. Instead she brought herself back to the booth, sliding in and playing with the ice cubes in her drink.

"Strange, isn't it?" a voice said from behind her. "An attraction like that doesn't come around every day."

Caroline stiffened, her fingers going still against the cool glass. Her blue eyes watched carefully as Klaus walked around the booth and slid in across from her. She could feel Kol's eyes on her now and heard a soft whisper from Enzo.

"_Your brother, yes?" Enzo asked._

"_I had a feeling he would show up with her here."_

"_I never knew-"_

"_Me either."_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline finally responded. She wouldn't look at him, couldn't bring herself to do it.

Klaus raised the drink to his lips. She could smell the blood laced in it, more of that than actual alcohol. It made his eyes sparkle and the certain quirk of his lips came whenever he was pleased with himself. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing only moments ago.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." Klaus said. "He's looking at us right now actually, probably thinking of all the ways to _loosen you up_."

She rolled her eyes. "If the reason you're here is because you're jealous, you have nothing to worry about." she rests her chin on her hand, sighing. "I'll always be yours."

It didn't seem to curve his attitude though. "He seems nice enough. Shouldn't you be living, Caroline?"

He says her name like she's some stranger he's meeting for the first time, testing her name on his lips. It makes the frown lines on her forehead crease and her lips pout. No matter how many times she tries to convince herself that it's just the emotionless Klaus talking, that he doesn't really mean it, it still hurts.

"I've spent the past hundred years _living_, Klaus. There's more important things on my mind."

He leaned across the table, his warm breath ghosting past her lips. "Am I really that important to you?"

Caroline held her breath and looked over to Kol. He merely shrugged at her, not having a clue of what to do. Enzo was smiling now and began walking towards the two. There was determination in his eyes while Kol was the complete opposite. His arms were reached out to pull him back but Enzo was too fast.

"I'm sorry, but is this gentleman bothering you?"

Caroline looked up in pure horror, eyes widening as Enzo advanced on them.

"Enzo!" she hissed, nails digging into the table.

Klaus was fuming. The fact that this man had the audacity to approach him like that and in front of Caroline of all people. His fingers curled around his drink tightly, nearly breaking the glass.

"Love, I simply saw you in distress and sought to end it. Why don't we get going? I know Kol is getting anxious to leave."

She made eye contact with Klaus before standing up. The room was getting smaller somehow and the air was thinning. She didn't even notice when Klaus stepped in front of her, backing Enzo away.

"Leave then. I'd like Caroline to stay though."

A minute ago he was pushing her towards this man and now he was stealing her away. But this man, Enzo they call him, was here, attempting to whisk her away for the night and that simply couldn't do. For some reason there was this driving force within Klaus, making it seemingly impossible to do what's right and immediately go for the wrong way. And the wrong way is always Caroline. She's always something he shouldn't want, can't have but nothing else feels right to him. And to send her off with Enzo...he couldn't bear it.

"What?" they said in unison. Enzo looked shocked, his head turning back to Kol as Caroline stumbled backwards. She tried composing her face as Kol came up to the group, a forced smile on his lips.

"Brother, think about this. You don't want a girl at your feet the entire night do you? Such a damper they can be sometimes."

Klaus simply shrugged. "Could be interesting. I haven't seen her in decades. I'd like to catch up."

Caroline finally intervened. "It's fine, Kol. I'll meet up with you guys later."

Enzo, for having only met him minutes ago, seemed worried. His eyes shifted nervously from the two but he found nothing to say as he noted Klaus' murderous glare.

"Darling, are you sure? You don't _have _to do this." They all knew it was a lie but feeling like there was an option made it better somehow.

"Yeah. I'll just come home later."

Klaus seemed more than pleased. "Perfect. Don't worry, Kol, she's in good hands."

_I doubt that, _Kol thought.

Caroline gnawed on her lip as Kol and Enzo gathered their things and headed towards the door. It seemed like as soon as they left, the bar came to life. People crowded through the doors and the music was turned up a few notches. The lights dimmed and the smell of blood invaded the air. She felt the veins underneath her eyes bubble up, flowing blood that made her eyes shimmer. But standing there, in front of Klaus, she couldn't feel more alone.

Before she realized it he was guiding her. His hand was placed on the small of her back as they began to walk to the far end of the bar. She couldn't see well but her hearing was perfect. Whispers surrounded around her. The original with a baby. Men whistled lowly at her appearance while the women grumbled under their breath. On any other night in any of the time with any other person she would feel confident. She'd hold her chin up, smile and clutch the arm she's hanging off of tighter.

But she's in France, it's been a hundred since normalcy and an emotionless Klaus is leading her through the bar. The night was far from over.

* * *

It started off fine. He had settled her into a booth, given her a drink and basically ignored her for the first hour. A man in his late thirties was discussing something in detail with Klaus while a woman was kissing his neck. Caroline saw the blood dripping from her lips as her fingers trailed along Klaus' arm. He barely noticed though, his head bobbing consistently as the man persisted to talk.

But she couldn't help but look to the girl. Caroline's blood boiled at the sight of her lips on Klaus'. She knew he was only doing it to prove something to her and perhaps it was routine for him to have a girl by his side. Though she thought she took the place of one of those girls tonight, apparently not.

Caroline leaned against the bar, arms stretching out over the counter as she sighed. She's gone through five drinks but none of them had taken an effect on her. Over the years she's built up a tolerance for alcohol, it took a lot for her to tipsy. But perhaps that was a good thing. She didn't think it was the smartest idea to be drunk at a place like this with people like Klaus.

"I haven't seen you here before." a deep voice said from behind.

Caroline whipped around, blonde curls flying around her. She saw a man, a few years older than her, standing tall. He had dark brown hair, scruff covering his face and a spark in her eyes she couldn't ignore. She didn't notice the closed distance between them until his hot breath brushed past her neck.

"You are truly beautiful." he whispered.

She felt his cold drink press against her stomach and immediately recoiled. With all the force she could muster she shoved her hands out, sending him flying backwards into the crowd. His drink shattered onto the floor, shards flying everywhere as his eyes widened in rage.

"What the fuck?"

His outburst attracted a few heads, some smirking while others gaped. But Caroline didn't care. She crossed her arms over her chest and bent down towards him.

"Next time think before you speak."

"I could kill you." he stood up in the matter of seconds, a hand going around her throat.

She couldn't breathe as his hand closed around her throat. But in the matter of seconds her fist went flying, crushing into his cheek as she stumbled backwards. She didn't have time to continue though as Klaus came up behind her. His anger wasn't directed towards the man like she expected.

It was directed at her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She outright laughed at him. "You must be joking."

"Enlighten me."

She placed her hands on her hips. "He was making a pass at me, I shoved him back and then he threatened to kill me. I apologize for defending myself."

"You were creating a scene in my bar."

"He started it!"

"I don't care who bloody started it. Do it again and you'll regret it."

"You wouldn't hurt me."

She felt her world stop then. The bar basically liquidated and they were inches apart. The music was still blaring, so loudly her ears were ringing. Sweat collected on the side of her face and she licked her lips slowly, the room growing hotter with each passing second. She could smell the blood on his breath and as his fangs dropped all the color drained from her face. He pressed his face to her neck, his lips trailing along her skin. She couldn't move, her still heart sat frozen in her chest, not daring to beat with him so close. His fingers wrapped around her arm, pulling her so close that his fangs skimmed her neck. With one bite she was over and there was this desperation within her, a hope that screamed he would save her. Even if he bit her like so many times before...he would save her. It was always the domination thing, proving that he was the alpha male. But as her fearful eyes stared into his, she questioned it. She opened her big mouth and right now she was paying the price.

"I always have the power to do whatever I want." he whispered and even through the music she heard him as clear as day. "And yet you challenge me. You question me." he paused, smiled, backed away. "I would say you doubt me but...I don't think you do anymore."

Against her will the tears welled up in her eyes, stubbornly fighting their way down her cheek. "You would really hurt me? _Kill me_ even?"

"You mean nothing to me. I don't see the problem."

Caroline shook her head. "You're lying!" she shouted, shoving herself away from him. "I don't believe you."

Klaus took a step towards her, fighting against her struggles. "I have lived without you for a hundred years, what makes a thousand more any different?"

Caroline bit her lip so hard blood trickled down her chin. She wiped it away slowly and a tear streamed down her cheek. There was a thought in the back of her mind, whispering again that he didn't mean it. When you had no emotions, you couldn't feel a love you once have had. But with something so strong, you would think it could prevail.

"You will never drive me away. No matter what you say or what you do, I'll be here because I love you. And I know you don't see it right now or feel it, but you can't get rid of me so easily."

Something flashed across his face. His eyes dilated slightly and he stumbled back, blinking wildly towards her.

"Caroline?" he asked. His arms dropped from her arms and he stepped back, taking in his surroundings carefully. It was like the place was foreign to him, his eyes never registering the area.

For some reason she felt scared. His hands were now clenched at his sides and she saw his eyes blazing to the smell of blood in the air. There was an unbalance to him, like he would explode at any minute. He was a ticking time bomb.

"Klaus? Are you okay?" she said slowly, backing herself into the bar counter.

"What are you doing here?"

Her brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

He seemed angry now. "I asked what you are doing here! What is this place? Where are we?"

Panic was slipping into Caroline. She had no idea what was happening to him. He was utterly confused as he stormed around the bar, screaming for everyone to clear out. The music was stopped and the lights were flicked back on. She noticed the blood on his shirt then and the shattered glass at her feet. The man was gone but his drink remained, the thing that started this all. She swallowed hard before calling out to Klaus again.

"Why aren't you answering my questions?" he shouted back to her, rage shining in his eyes.

"I'm not sure if I understand what you're asking." she said slowly, stepping closer to him. "You're in Nimes...you come to this bar almost every night. I don't understand…."

He blinked his eyes again, rushing over in front of her. "Nimes? Why would I be in Nimes? Why would I leave Hay-"

Caroline froze.

And then something snapped from within him. His face twisted into a monster like glare as his fingers came to grip her shoulders. It was so tight that blood began to seep through the fabric of her clothes and trickled down her arm. She struggled against him, a cry slipping through her lips as his eyes were hollow to her. Nothing resided behind them as they stared at her blankly. Something was taking over, changing him right before her eyes and there was nothing she could do but suffer.

"Klaus," she whispered as she tried to reach her fingers up to his arms. "Klaus, please."

He seemed to snap out of it for a moment, realization dawning on him as he leaned down to her hear.

"_Help me_."

And he was gone.

She smelled like blood. The alcohol and smoke faded hours ago and left this stench of salt and copper. It stained her clothes and made her hands sticky. But she could only stare at them now, not a thought running through her head. The wind was cold that night but she didn't notice. Tears clouded her vision as his words repeated through her mind.

_Help me._

_Help me._

_Help me._

He was in trouble, someone was doing this to him against his will. All this time she thought it was on purpose and perhaps at first it was, she believed that. But now? Now, today, right here? There was no doubt in her mind that this was something else, that someone was doing this to him.

She felt her heart breaking, cracking and shattering with each memory that flashed through her mind. She wanted so desperately to go back, to be with him before this mess started.

Caroline craved for the Klaus who she used to claim as hers.

* * *

"_Would you ever consider staying with me?" Klaus asked. It was the first night they were together during the weekend of bliss. They were tangled in a mess of sheets, the ceiling fan spinning above them as his fingers trailed patterns across her skin._

_She smiled against his chest. "I thought we weren't going to talk about this?"_

"_It's just a question."_

_Caroline hesitated. "I've thought about it."_

_He hadn't expected that answer. "Really?"_

"_Of course I did. I...I really care about you."_

_He nodded, not knowing what else to say._

"_But you have to understand...forever is...it's crazy, Klaus. Could you imagine being with someone for that long? Doesn't that baffle you?"_

_He shook his head. "Not when it involves someone I love."_

_Caroline pushed herself up on her elbows, an eyebrow raised to him. "You have to give me time. I'm not going to sit here and lie to you about my feelings. When and if I ever decide who I love and what I want in my life...I want to be honest about it. But I promise," she brought her lips to his, "You'll be the first to know."_

"_What makes you so afraid, love?"_

_She averted her eyes suddenly, fingers twisting in the sheets encasing her body. The breeze is cool throughout the room and her hair is pushed back against her back. She wonders if he can hear her heart, feel it's rapid beating against his chest. And when he grabs her hand she knows he can and the blush spreads through her cheeks._

"_You know," she finally said, her voice soft and hesitant, "there's this thing called leaving that people do. They pick up and leave and never come back. And I know what you're going to say. You'll say that will never happen with us, that you'd never leave me." Caroline took a deep breath. "But you don't know what will happen with us and uncertainty scares me."_

_He knew he could sit here for hours trying to convince her how much he loves her, how he'll never leave her. But what good with that do if she was so set in her mind that it would be impossible to change now? So he simply nodded and leaned down to kiss her head._

"_As long as you'll tell me."_

_Caroline smiled against his skin and hummed in agreement. And in the matter of minutes Klaus had drifted off to sleep. It wasn't something he did often and she was shocked to see he was actually relaxed. She propped herself up again and leaned down to kiss his lips. He didn't stir and only smiled softly before it faded away._

_It was that moment she knew she loved him and the realization scared her to no end. But in the seconds were she gazed down at his sleeping face, everything seemed okay._

_It would all work out so long as they had each other._

* * *

She was sitting on Kol's porch step, tears unstoppable now as the memory crushed her heart. Her hands were shaking and the night was taking its toll on her. The darkness crept into her soul and ate up all the hope she ever had. He was suffering, going through every day with no control. Who knows if he's aware of what he's going, if he's aware but simply can't help it. And she's been gone for so long, foolishly believing that he never loved her. She let her own insecurities get in the way when all he ever needed was her.

The door opened and closed from behind her. A set of footsteps sounded from behind her, heavy and unfamiliar. She flinched when a hand come up around her shoulder and was shocked to see Enzo beside her. His face was solemn and he stared out directly in front of him, his fingers squeezing her shoulder. She knew what he was doing and despite his earlier ambitions to be something more, he was actually being a respectful man.

Caroline sniffled and sighed. Before resting her head upon his shoulder she turned to him, a frown tugging at her lips.

"He's suffering."

He wasn't sure what she meant but as her head came down on his shoulder he pulled her closer. Kol watched them through the window, his face broken and torn as he looked at Caroline. He couldn't bring himself to go outside, there wasn't enough strength within him to comfort her.

His brother is trapped in his own mind, completely helpless and alone.

And no one ever knew.

What kind of brother was he?

* * *

**Soooo I hope you're not bad for the time this took. For some reason, this was soo hard to write but it's here now and I hope everyone liked it! Big things happened and I'm really in love with this story, I've never written anything like this and I love playing around with everything.**

**I would loveee to know what you guys think! I've gotten such a great response so far and I want to thank you for that, it means a lot!**

**I'm not sure when my next update will be so try to be patient. Once exams are over as well as school I'll have all the time in the world.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your weekend (:**


End file.
